


Take A Chance on Me

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: When the visit from Tom Neville's unit goes horribly wrong leaving Charlie desperate and alone, she makes her way to Philadelphia seeking her Uncle Miles' help. However, Miles has fled the capitol with Rachel in tow and the only person left for Charlie to depend on is Bass.





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie clutched at her belly as she staggered, half-starved, towards the towering gates in front of her. She had spent so many months making her way to this place that she couldn’t help the sob that escaped her throat.

 

The guards on gate duty eyed the filthy girl coming towards them. It was rare that vagrants showed up at the gates, but it did happen on occasion.

 

Barefoot, her hair hung in dirty, greasy ropes around her face and what once may have been a dress, hung off her slim frame in tatters.

 

They became uneasy as she staggered towards them, grabbing at one of them to keep herself upright. “Here now, Miss, what’s all this about?” The man questioned gruffly as she dirtied his uniform while he attempted to disentangle himself.

 

“Miles, I need to see Miles,” Charlie croaked, her mouth and throat parched from walking the last many miles without water.

 

“Miles? Miles who?” The guard demanded as he finally pried her hands loose of his shirt.

 

“Miles Matheson,” she managed to get out just before falling unconscious at his feet.

* * *

 

When Charlie woke, she found herself in a room she didn’t recognize with a man she didn’t know sleeping in a chair beside her.

 

Her first attempt at saying his name came out in a dry, haggard cough, startling the man from his sleep. “Miles?” she asked again, pleased when actual sound came out of her mouth.

 

“No,” the strange man answered, shaking his head. “No, I’m the doctor here.”

 

“Where’s here?” she asked, too tired to give the room more than a cursory glance.  

 

“You’re at Independence Hall and a guest of the President.”

 

“And this?” she nodded, indicating the needle in her arm being held in place with what she thought might be tape.

 

“An I.V. You were dehydrated to the point that we were afraid there might be complications. How long had you gone without water?” he asked.   

 

Charlie watched as he removed the needle from her arm, placing a small piece of gauze over the site and bending her arm to keep it in place. “Less than a day. When will I be able to talk to Miles?”

 

“Soon,” the doctor soothed patting her arm. “In the meantime, I’m going to have water sent up for a bath and a tray from the kitchen. It won’t be long.”

 

“Thank you,” Charlie whispered with a relieved sigh running a hand over her belly as the child inside her finally made it’s presence known.

 

Within the hour, an older woman came bustling into the room, directing the dozens of servants following her. Some were sent into what Charlie assumed was a bathroom, with pails of steaming water, while others made their way to a small dining table near the windows. Others waited patiently for her to be removed from the bed so that they could change the linens.

 

“Hello dear,” the older woman chirped pleasantly as she helped Charlie slowly make her way to the table on raw feet that were wrapped in strips of clean white cloth. “I’m Martha Beasley. I’ve been assigned to look after you,” she informed Charlie, getting her into her chair.

 

“I’m not hungry,” Charlie answered wearily, looking at the food on the table. The short walk to the table seemed to have taken everything out of her.

 

“Oh, but you must eat, my dear,” the woman insisted, “If not for yourself then for the child. Nothing heavy, just a nice broth and some toast for now to build your strength.”

 

Thinking that didn’t sound so terrible, Charlie nodded her head with a sigh, causing the woman to nearly dance a jig. “You work on your dinner and I’ll go see how your bath’s coming.”

 

Charlie dipped her spoon into the broth with as much energy she could muster while watching the woman direct the servants like some mad military genius. The bed was made, the bath filled and fires tended while a nightgown along with several thick fluffy towels were left lying at the foot of the bed. Charlie almost moaned at the thought of being wrapped in them.

 

When all the servants had been ushered out, the woman turned all of her attention on Charlie.

 

“Alright, up we go now,” the woman said, helping Charlie back to her feet. “I can hardly wait to see what we’ve got under all this dirt and grime.” Helping her to undress, Mrs. Beasley shook her head with a frown and threw Charlie’s clothes into the fireplace.

 

“But those were my only clothes!” Charlie exclaimed, watching as flames burned through that horrible, wretched dress that she hated.

 

“Not to worry, the President isn’t likely to let you run about the place in your birthday suit,” the woman quipped as she helped Charlie into the tub, scrubbing her scalp and washing her body till her skin was shiny and pink.

 

Gathering the towels from the bedroom, Mrs. Beasley helped Charlie step safely out of the tub wrapping her up and setting her on a stool next to the fire. Pulling a hairbrush out of the endless depths of her apron, the woman began humming as she brushed Charlie's hair, stroke after stroke as the fire helped to dry it.

 

Martha shook her head sadly as the wretched girl kept nodding off. Removing the towels from around her, the maid crossed the room to the bed, gathering up the nightgown. Slipping it over Charlie’s head, they managed to get her back into bed.

 

Neither of them noticed the man at the door.

 

Spreading salve on Charlie’s feet, Martha wrapped them once again in clean strips of cloth before settling her already sleeping charge under the covers.

 

Quietly leaving the room, Bass made his way back downstairs. Pouring a drink, he couldn’t get the image of the woman sitting on the stool out of his head. It was killing him not knowing who she was, or more specifically, who she was to Miles. But, he was a patient man, he’d get his answers eventually.

* * *

 

Later that night, Bass found himself in the chair vacated by Martha earlier in the evening. Drink in hand, he slowly rocked back and forth watching the firelight play off the woman’s delicate skin, dark circles shining like bruises under her eyes. She looked familiar, but he simply couldn’t put his finger on where he had seen her before.

 

Not wanting her, whoever she was, to get cold, he got up to throw another log on the fire. When he turned back, he found the bluest eyes he’d ever seen looking directly at him.

 

Her voice was still groggy and he had the feeling she wasn’t as awake as she appeared to be when she spoke. “Miles?”

 

“No, I’m Bass,” he replied, sitting down on the bed next to her knees where she lay curled up on her side. “Who are you?” he asked, pushing a few stray strands back away from her face.

 

“I’m Charlie,” she whispered, fighting to keep her eyes open.

 

Bass sucked in a breath, taking a closer look, trying to match the face to the four-year old he had once known. “Charlotte?”  

 

Charlie sighed as her eyes closed. “No one calls me Charlotte.”

 

Bass waited, but her eyes never reopened.

* * *

 

When Charlie next woke, the sun was shining through the windows across from her bed and Martha was rocking quietly next to the fire.

 

“Martha?” Charlie asked, unsure if she remembered the woman’s name correctly or not.

 

The woman turned towards her in surprise, setting her basket of mending aside as she made her way to the girl’s side. “Decided to join the living, did you?” The maid asked, helping Charlie out of the bed.

 

“How long have I been here?” Charlie asked as they slowly moved into the bathroom, every step a challenge due to her injured feet.

 

“Well, let’s see. Today would be day number five,” Martha replied. “Gave us all a fright, you did. Thought for sure you were going to lose that little one, but you didn’t.”

 

With a smile Martha left her on her own in the bathroom. “I’ll be right out here if you need me.”

 

“Thank you,” Charlie replied with a small smile, waiting for the door to close before pulling her nightgown up as she hobbled over to the toilet.  

 

By the time she had emptied her bladder, flushed the toilet several times due to the novelty of it, and put the hairbrush and toothbrush to good use, she almost felt human again. She wasn’t sure she’d ever feel like herself again.

 

Her feet were killing her, though, and clinging to the door frame she called for Martha. However, moments later it wasn’t Martha that came to her rescue, but a tall man in uniform, his curly hair slicked back away from his face.

 

“Charlotte, what’s wrong? Is it the baby?” he asked, obvious concern coloring his voice.

 

Charlie stumbled back a step in fright. “Who are you? How do you know my name?”

 

Bass caught the look on her face and held himself still. “You told me during the night when I was checking on you. You were barely awake.”

 

Her brow furrowed as she searched for the memory. “I don’t remember. I’m sorry.”

 

Bass gave her a friendly smile. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. Now, how can I help you?”

 

“My feet,” Charlie answered, brushing away angry tears at this newest betrayal of her body.

 

“How long had you been without shoes?” Bass asked softly, taking a step towards her as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket handing it to her.

 

Wiping her tears with the hanky, she shrugged. “A few weeks, maybe a month.”

 

Bass slowly held out his hand. “Will you let me help you?”

 

Charlie nodded, placing her hand in his, only to let out a squeak when she was lifted into his arms.

 

“I’m sorry, did I startle you?” Bass asked, carrying her effortlessly across the room. He was concerned by how light she was. She was pregnant, shouldn’t she weigh more?

 

“It’s alright,” Charlie whispered as she studied his profile.

 

Sitting her down on the bed, Bass pulled the covers up over her legs, instructing Martha to ready a tray.  

 

“Do I know you?” Charlie finally asked, reaching up to touch his cheek, only to change her mind.

 

“I was wondering if you might remember,” Bass replied, watching her face to see if she could unearth memories from so long ago. He knew the moment she did, as a hand covered her mouth and tears spilled down her cheeks.

 

“Bass?” she whispered, waiting for him to confirm or deny.

 

Bass nodded, pulling her further into his protective embrace as she threw her arms around him, crying her eyes out. He pressed a kiss against her forehead as she continued to weep.

 

“Oh, what’s this now?” Martha clucked as she came back into the room, sitting her tray down and darting over to the bed, helping Bass as he lay the now hiccuping girl against the pillows. “Mr. President, I’m sure the girl didn’t know what she was doing,” Martha nearly pleaded mopping up Charlie’s face as she watched the President closely for his reaction.

 

“It’s alright, Martha,” Bass nodded with a tender smile, smoothing his hand over Charlie’s hair as she watched him through swollen eyes. “This is General Matheson’s niece, Charlotte. I haven’t seen her since before the blackout.”

 

“Well, what are the odds,” Martha murmured as she watched the President take over caring for the girl.

 

“Would you bring me her lunch tray and then give us a few minutes, please?” Bass asked the maid.

 

“Of course, Mr. President,” Martha replied, hurrying over to the table where the tray set. Bringing it to the bed, she helped Bass get the tray settled over Charles thighs and plumped up a few more pillows to help prop the girl up enough to eat. “I’ll be back in half an hour, sir,” Martha informed them before slipping from the room.

 

“Milk?” Charlie asked, taking a drink from the glass Bass held up to her lips.

 

“Just what growing girl, or boy needs,” Bass declared, glancing down at her stomach.

 

Charlie took another drink without comment.

 

Taking the hint that she wasn’t ready to talk about the pregnancy, Bass fell quiet, their only conversation dealing with her lunch.

 

Thirty minutes later, just as promised, Martha came bustling into the room, but this time with the doctor in tow. “Mr. President,” the doctor acknowledged with a nod of his head as he sat his bag on the table. “When Martha told me my patient was up I thought it would be a good time to do a more thorough examination.”

 

“Of course, Doc,” Bass replied keeping an eye on Charlie as he handed her tray off to Martha. “Is that okay with you, Charlie? I guarantee he’s the best Doc in Philly,”

 

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” she answered softly with a purse of her lips as the doctor turned towards her.

 

“Easy does it Doc, she’s not a soldier,” Bass cautioned the other man at the look on Charlie’s face.

 

Bass turned back to Charlie, leaning over to press a kiss against the top of her head. “I have a few things to take care of this afternoon, but I’ll be back to have dinner with you.”

 

Charlie nodded, watching as he left, wishing he’d come back.


	2. Chapter 2

As Bass climbed the stairs behind the maids carrying their dinner, he thought back to his conversation with the doctor earlier that afternoon. Although a bit malnourished, with a steady diet and plenty of rest, both Charlie and her baby would be fine.

 

Her mental health was what concerned the doctor the most. She had refused to answer any questions about the child's father and the only thing she would say about her family was that they were dead. It would do her good to open up to someone, he suggested, with a pointed look in Bass’ direction. 

  
  


Bass watched as Martha opened the door, shushing the young girls carrying the trays. “She’s napping again,” Martha whispered as he crossed the threshold. 

 

That was good. 

 

Sleep, food, fresh air and a non-stressful environment were what Charlie needed and Bass was determined to see that she got them. 

 

Once the table was set, Bass dismissed everyone, including Martha, assuring the woman he would look after Charlie until bedtime. 

 

Moving to the bed, Bass’ features softened as he observed her sleeping. It was amazing how much she had improved since they had carried her in, covered with so much dirt it was hard to tell where it ended and she began. The little girl had turned into a beautiful woman. 

 

Reaching out, Bass rubbed her arm lightly. “Charlie, it’s time for dinner.”

 

Waking slowly, Charlie struggled to open her eyes, asking in a sleepy voice. “Bass, where’s Uncle Miles?”

 

“He’s not here right now, sweetheart. I’ll tell you all about it over dinner, okay.”

 

“Okay,” Charlie replied with a yawn, letting him help her up. 

 

“Bathroom first?” Bass asked, watching as her cheeks turned slightly pink as he lifted her into his arms.  

 

“Yes, please,” she replied softly, her eyes downcast.

 

Setting her down gently in front of the sink, Bass arched a brow. “You heard what the Doc said earlier. No walking,” he reminded her with a smile. Turning, he shut the door softly behind him.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, as he settled her in a chair at the small table next to the window, Charlie gasped and clutched at her stomach. 

 

“What! What is it?” Bass questioned, going down on one knee beside her, his heart racing. 

 

Sucking in a few deep breaths, Charlie reached for his hand that was resting on her knee. Placing it on her stomach, she smiled at him. “Someone’s hungry.” 

 

Bass laughed, showing his dimples when he smiled up at her, as he felt the baby kick several times in succession. When the baby moved away, he got back to his feet and took his place across from her at the table. 

 

“Did you ever have children?” Charlie asked as they served themselves. 

 

“No,” Bass replied, focusing on his plate. Telling a pregnant woman that he had lost both his wife and child during childbirth didn’t seem the wisest course of action. There would be plenty of time to tell her afterwards. 

 

“Did Miles?” she asked, dipping her spoon into the stew that the cook had made tonight at his request. 

 

Bass buttered a piece of the thick bread that came with the stew and handed it to her before fixing himself a slice. “No, we were both always too busy.”

 

They made small talk through the rest of dinner with Bass talking about the city’s preparations for the upcoming winter and surprising her with the news that he had a seamstress in town working on several maternity outfits for her that should be ready soon. In the meantime though, just because she couldn’t walk didn’t mean she still couldn’t enjoy the gardens. 

 

Charlie gave him an easy smile, more relaxed than she had been for months. “That’s very sweet of you, Bass, but I can’t expect you to carry me everywhere.”

 

“You can and you will,” he replied, the tone of his voice making it clear that he meant it, “however, for those times I can’t be here, I have a surprise for you.” Wiping his mouth and placing his napkin on the table, Bass made his way to the door, disappearing into the hallway for a moment. When he returned, he was pushing a chair on wheels. “Do you remember what this is?” he asked, watching her face alight with curiosity as she shook her head. “It’s called a wheelchair. This will make it easier for Martha to get you to the bath or table. We can also use it to take a walk outside.” 

 

“That’s wonderful,” Charlie exclaimed with a smile.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Bass beamed, pleased that she liked his surprise. “For now though, why don’t we sit on the couch and talk?” He waited for the nod of her head before picking her up and carrying her over. 

 

Putting another log in the fireplace, he stoked up the fire before joining her, shifting his body slightly towards her. “Charlie, me and Miles never stopped looking for your family. It was about seven years after the lights went out when we finally found you. You were living in a little cabin in Ohio.”

 

Charlie shook her head. “I don’t remember ever seeing you or Uncle Miles after the lights went out.” 

 

“I know. I don’t know what happened between your parents, but you, and your dad and Danny, disappeared that night.”

 

Charlies looked stricken, “We didn’t disappear, my mom did. She left to look for supplies and never came back.” 

 

“Charlie, your mom joined us. She thought that she might know a way to turn the power back on and wanted to help.”

 

“But why wouldn’t she take me and Danny. Wouldn’t you let her?”

 

“Of course we would have let her, Charlie. Miles and I wanted nothing more than to have our family together under one roof. That’s why it’s so hard to tell you this next part,” Bass continued, “your mother and Miles left Philly about a year ago.” 

 

“Where? Where did they go? Can I join them?” 

 

Bass ran a finger across his lips before answering her. “I wish I knew, Charlie. They left in the middle of the night without a word to anyone. I haven’t seen, nor heard from them since.” 

 

“So there’s no one left,” Charlie whispered, her eyes blurring as she turned her head away. 

 

Bass scooted closer, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Charlie, what happened to Ben and Danny. Where’s your Dad and brother?”

 

Charlie surged to her injured feet with a cry of pain only to collapse on the floor by Bass’ feet, lashing out with her hands when he came to her aid. 

 

“They’re dead! Murdered by Militia! Them, Maggie, Aaron, my whole village! Killed by your men!” 

 

Catching her wrists in his hands, Bass lowered his voice as he pulled her up against him. “Tell me. Tell me what happened so the men who did this can be punished. They won’t get away with this, Charlie, I promise.”

 

Picking her up, he sat her on his lap as he lowered them back down to the couch. Charlie curled up against him, her cheek on his chest as she tearfully explained how the Militia had come to their village looking for her Dad. He was going to leave with them, but Danny had come storming out of their house with a crossbow and all hell had broke loose.  

 

The Captain had ordered every man and boy in the village killed before turning a blind eye to his men who spent the night raping the girls and women. When it was over, and the village lay silent, they set fire to the homes and fields. She was the only survivor, her rapist merely knocking her out with his fists instead of killing her, hoping that the fire would finish her off.

 

Bass was shaking with fury by the time she finished her story, enraged by his men's behavior. He may have been the one to send Neville searching for Ben and the kids but he never would have condoned anything like this. He and Miles had created the Republic, the Militia, to see that the citizens were safe. Not to go around raping and pillaging as they saw fit. 

 

“I came to Philly to ask Uncle Miles for his help, but if he’s gone, there’s no one,” Charlie whispered as she buried her face in the curve of his neck, her tears splashing hot against his skin. “I’m all alone.” 

 

“No, you’re not!” Bass whispered back as he pulled her closer. “You’ve still got me. I’m your family now.”

* * *

 

Jeremy's brows reached his hairline as the items on top of Bass’ desk shattered against the hardwood floor. “I want Tom’s unit found and I want them found now, Jeremy!” Bass bellowed, slamming a fist down on the desktop making the guards jump.

 

“I’ll track them down, Bass. I won’t rest until I find them,” Jeremy assured his friend, thinking about the woman upstairs. He was certainly sorry for everything that she had been through, but he could already see the difference her presence had made with his friend. Not counting this outburst, he had been more...sane. More like his old self. 

 

“I’ll be back when I find something,” Jeremy promised, leaving Bass to pace his office angrily.

* * *

 

He came to get her mid morning, a soldier following along behind him.

 

“What’s this all about?” Charlie asked listlessly, from where she lay curled up on the bed feeling sorry for herself. 

 

Bass motioned to soldier who rolled the wheelchair out of the room, before pulling the curtains open, flooding the room with sunlight. “I thought you might like a change of scenery.”

 

Charlie shrugged. “I don’t have anything to wear but my nightgown.”

 

“Well, you’re welcome to stay here and mope,” Bass taunted, making his way to the door, “I have plenty of other things to do today.”

 

Glaring at him, Charlie threw her blankets back, “Fine,” she grumbled, “but I’ll need my robe and slippers.”

* * *

 

Carrying her downstairs where the wheelchair was waiting, Bass draped a blanket across her lap before rolling her past a set of french doors and into the gardens. Philadelphia was currently enjoying an Indian Summer but it wouldn’t be long before cooler temperatures prevailed. 

 

Charlie closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of fresh air while Bass steered her down the shaded paths, stopping occasionally at her request so that she could take a closer look. “It’s beautiful, Bass. Thank you for bringing me.”

 

“Would you like to come back tomorrow, even if it means coming in your nightgown?” he asked, wheeling her up to a table on the patio that had their lunch already laid out. 

 

Charlie smiled up at him. “Yes please, I’d like that very much.” 

 

Pressing a kiss to her head, Bass pulled out a chair next to her. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve invited a friend to have lunch with us today. He’s been with Miles and I since the very beginning.”

 

“For so long?” Charlie questioned. “How did that happen?”

 

“They saved me from being beaten to death,” said a tall blonde haired man as he made his way to them. “Jeremy Baker at your service, ma’am,” he continued, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. 

 

“I’m Charlie,” she replied, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink.  

 

Jeremy took a seat opposite of them, where an extra place setting lay. “Bass tells me that your Miles’ niece.” 

 

Charlie looked down at her plate for a moment, still amazed by the quantity and variety of food she had been given since arriving here. “Yes, but I haven’t seen him since I was a little girl,” she replied, forcing a smile to her face as she raised her eyes. 

 

Bass flicked his eyes in warning at Jeremy before laying a hand gently on Charlie’s shoulder. “Quit picking. You need to eat and I’m not going to be the one to tell Cook that you didn’t like her chicken salad.”

 

Flashing Bass a real smile, Charlie began to slowly eat as Jeremy launched into storytelling mode, describing his and Bass’ early mishaps until he had Charlie laughing. 

 

Bass listened to her throaty chuckle in wonder, enraptured by the transformation. A happy Charlie was a beautiful Charlie and Bass wanted to see more of her. 

  
  


 

After Jeremy excused himself to get back to his duties, Bass offered to show Charlie to the library, inviting her to spend the afternoon there.

 

Rolling herself around the room, Charlie took her time, looking for something that might hold her interest

 

She stumbled upon the book by accident, tears sliding down her cheeks as she pulled it from it’s spot on the shelf. Rolling over to the couch, she gingerly stood and took the step from the wheelchair to the couch, dragging her blanket with her. 

 

 

 

Bass found her there hours later, asleep with the book lying open on her thighs, dried tears on her cheeks. 

 

“Hey, you,” he said softly, stroking her cheek, watching as her lashes fluttered open. 

 

“I fell asleep again didn’t I?” she asked, pulling herself up. 

 

Picking the book up, Bass looked at the cover. “Evidently crying over the Wizard of Oz can really tire a person out,” he gently teased.

 

Charlie took the book, running her fingers over the cover. “My dad’s girlfriend had a copy. She was in Seattle attending a medical conference when the lights went out. Her two little boys were in England with their nanny.  She died not knowing what happened to them.”

 

Bass grasped her hand as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I’m so sorry for your loss, Charlie. I have Jeremy tracking down the unit that was responsible and they will be punished.”

 

Chin quivering, Charlie nodded, squeezing his hand. “Thank you, Bass.” 

 

Bass smiled gently as he asked, “Hey, are you hungry? It’s dinner time.”

 

“Starving actually,” Charlie replied. “It seems like all I’ve done since I’ve been here is sleep and eat.” 

 

“You’ve been walking for months, under less than desirous conditions. You need to give yourself time to recover.” 

 

Frustrated, Charlie brushed away a tear. “But I don’t want to be a burden.”

 

Bass shook his head. “The last thing you could ever be is a burden, Charlie. Now, are you ready?” 

 

Charlie nodded, lifting her knees off the couch so Bass could slip his arms underneath them. “I’ll send someone for your chair and the book once we get upstairs,” he explained, carrying her through the hall. 

 

“Where are we?” Charlie asked as Bass carried her into a suite twice the size of her own, sitting her down gently at a table already laid out for dinner. 

 

“These are my rooms. I thought now that you were feeling better you could stay here.”

 

Charlie tilted her head. “Excuse me?”

 

“I know that you’re bored and Martha isn’t the most stimulating companion. I have two bookshelves full of books at your disposal, plus we’d be able to take all our meals together.”

 

“But where would I sleep?” Charlie asked as she took in the sitting room. 

 

“There’s a spare bedroom through there, “ Bass pointed. “It has a small dressing room attached to it that could be turned into a nursery if you’d like.”

 

Charlie looked around the room once more and then back at Bass. “All right then. Thank you, Bass.”

 

“Excellent!” Bass exclaimed. “I’ll have Martha bring your things over after dinner.” 

 

Charlie smiled at his enthusiasm. “It’s not like there’s a lot.”

 

“That’s going to change tomorrow,” Bass informed her. “The seamstress will be here in the morning with your new clothing. There might need to be a few alterations, but she can do that while she’s here.”

 

“Really?” Charlie asked excitedly. 

 

“Really,” Bass replied with a laugh, “now eat your dinner.”


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later...

 

“Well?” Bass asked from his spot at the table, his hands folded and legs crossed, as Charlie stood in the doorway of her room.

 

Sticking her tongue out, much the way Miles often did, Bass noticed, Charlie put one foot in front of the other as she made her way tentatively across the room, lowering herself in the chair next to him with a victorious smile.

 

“Freedom at last!” she sighed, leaning back in her chair to let him inspect her feet when he motioned with his hand.  

 

Bass frowned, looking up. “Surely it wasn’t that horrible?”

 

Charlie cocked a brow. “Do you know how embarrassing it is to be carried to the bathroom every time you need to pee?”

 

“It wasn’t every time,” Bass corrected, letting go of her feet. “Just sometimes.”

 

Charlie gave him a giggly smile, as he absently played with her toes, leaving her feet in his lap as they ate. 

 

She continued to watch him thoughtfully from under her lashes as she ate her breakfast in the companionable silence.

 

Bass had been a faithful companion since her arrival and she felt at ease in his presence. Whether that was due to the childhood memories of a curly, blonde haired man who called her Princess, or his constant presence since her arrival, she wasn’t sure. Nor was she sure if he were telling her the complete truth about her mother and uncle, but the fact remained that they weren’t here and he was. He gave her no reason to doubt that he wouldn’t continue to support her throughout the rest of her pregnancy and beyond. 

 

She had come here for help and she was getting it. Just perhaps not in the way she had expected. 

 

Bass smiled as he ate his breakfast, a satisfying calmness running through his veins at Charlie’s presence. He was surprised at how important she had become to him and to his life in general as they went about the business of sharing their daily lives. 

 

His job, though demanding, was no longer a burden now that he had someone to share the details with. Jeremy teased him nearly every day and on more than one occasion he had seen his officers kidding around with each other. He hadn’t seen that happen since Miles had left. He suddenly realized that his own officers had treated him like an unlit can of gasoline and he hadn’t even realized it until they stopped. He tucked that thought away for another day. Setting her feet back gently on the floor, he looked up at her as he asked, “So, what would you like to do today?”

 

Charlie turned her head in his direction, talking through a mouthful of toast. “What do you mean?”

 

Bass shook his head at her antics. “I mean, what would you like to do today? You got working feet and an entire wardrobe at your disposal. Do you want to stay here and explore the hall, or would you like to go into town and do some shopping?”

 

Charlie’s face brightened at the thought of going into town. It would be nice to see the city that she now called home, and it was true, she thought, watching him watch her. This city, here with Bass, had become her home.  

 

“I have some things that need my attention, but be downstairs in an hour and I’ll have the buggy brought around.” Tossing his napkin upon his plate, Bass pushed away from the table and made his way to her side, dropping a kiss on her head. “One hour,” he reminded her. “Don’t make me walk back up those stairs. My back is killing me from dragging you around,” he teased, putting a hand to his lower back.

* * *

 

Helping her into the buggy, they took a tour of the city before stopping to have lunch in a small cafe that Bass hadn’t been to since Miles had left. He spent the next hour or so telling her stories about he and Miles as children and some of the trouble they had gotten into. 

 

From there they traveled a few blocks to a baby store, whose windows promised to have everything a mother could need. 

 

Charlie wandered around the shop, becoming more and more upset.

 

“What’s wrong,” Bass questioned softly, guiding her over to a corner of the shop that had a few chairs.

 

“There’s just so much,” she cried, looking around the shop, “and it’s not fair, Bass. It’s not fair that I had this forced upon me with no choice in the matter.”

 

Taking her hand in his, Bass looked at her seriously as he asked his next question. “Charlie, do you want to keep this baby or do you want to give it away?”

 

“Give it away?” she asked with a horrified look as a hand went to cover her belly that seemed to have doubled in size since her arrival. “But it’s mine.”

 

Bass nodded, not wanting to upset her anymore than necessary. “I know. I just want you to know that there are options.” 

 

They had talked briefly, once, about the man who had raped her. Charlie had asked if the man or the man’s family would have any rights to her child once it was born. 

 

Bass hadn’t wasted a second, assuring her that the child's biological father or family would have no access to the child at all, relieving most of Charlie’s anxiety about keeping her child. She had been terrified that since it was one of his soldiers, Bass would make her have contact with the man. 

 

“Thank you for taking care of us,” Charlie whispered, taking his hand in hers. 

 

Bass squeezed her hand. “We’re family Charlie. I will never let anything hurt you or this baby.”

 

“Do you know a lot about babies?” Charlie asked, looking up from their joined hands.

 

“I used to have two baby sisters. I’ve changed a diaper or two before,” he said with a sad smile.

 

Charlie sucked in a breath. “Oh, Bass, I’m so sorry.” 

 

Bass waved her off. “That’s not important. What’s important is that we have a nursery that needs to be set up. Will you let me help you?”

 

With a relieved smile that she wasn’t going to have to do this on her own, Charlie nodded, letting him help her to her feet, keeping a hold of his hand as they continued to browse the shop. 

 

Bass ultimately decided that they would have the seamstress that made Charlie’s cloths make a layette for the baby, only picking a few second-hand items that he thought would be useful. The cabinet makers shop was next and Bass ordered a matching crib and cradle to be completed within the month. Their final stop was the seamstress, where Charlie dozed off listening to them discuss fabric and clothing items.

* * *

 

Jeremy was waiting for them, pacing outside the stables, upon their return.

 

“Hello, Jeremy,” Charlie greeted him with a tired but contented smile as he helped her down out of the buggy making sure she had her balance before letting go. 

 

“Charlie, Private Stevens is going to escort you back to the hall. I’m afraid I’m going to have to steal Bass away for a bit.”

 

“Alright,” Charlie answered with an indulgent smile as Bass bent down to kiss her cheek. 

 

“Have dinner and a bath ordered and I’ll be in as soon as I can.”

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” she replied with a wink at Jeremy, who snorted. 

 

Taking the few bags they had come home with, Charlie started making her way towards the Hall. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Bass and Jeremy in a heated conversation. 

 

“So, what’s going on?” she asked, turning to the Private.

 

“Don’t really know Ma’am. Captain Neville’s unit arrived today and Captain Baker ‘bout had kittens.”

 

“Really,” Charlie asked calmly, placing one foot in front of the other as they continued on their way. “Where are they now?”

 

“Oh, just up ahead, there on the south lawn.”

 

“Oh? Let's go that way, then. I’ve never seen an actual unit before,” Charlie lied, letting the Private who merely shrugged at her request, loosely guide her around the building. 

 

She stopped when they rounded the corner, her breathing suddenly harsh as she heard Bass calling her name and the sound of boots hitting the ground. 

 

“Would you mind taking these, Private? I see an old friend whom I’d like to say hello to,” Charlie managed to garble out as she teetered the packages in his arms while taking his sidearm. 

 

“But Ma’am,” the young Private protested as she jostled him about, “I do believe the President is calling for you.”

 

“Yes, he’ll catch up in a moment,” Charlie murmured, her hand holding the gun shaking as she made her way to a face she hoped to one day forget. 

 

Cocking the gun, Charlie aimed it at the man in question, all the men in the unit going quiet at the sight of her. 

 

Captain Neville turned ashen as he looked between her and the President rushing towards them.   

 

“Remember me?” Charlie asked, not hesitating as she pulled the trigger, watching as the man fell lifeless at her feet. Wiping the blood off her face, she took a long look at the men surrounding her, raising her arm once again. 

 

It was then that Bass’ arm wrapped snugly between her breasts and the swell of her abdomen as he covered her hand with his own, gently pushing the gun down. 

 

“He’s dead, Charlie,” Bass whispered in her ear. “Give me the gun, baby, and I’ll take care of the rest, I promise.”

 

“You promise me they’ll pay?” Charlie asked, her entire body shaking as she stared down at the man who had raped her. 

 

“I promise you that not one of them will escape my wrath,” he swore to her loudly enough that many of the men within hearing distance looked at Captain Neville nervously. Taking the gun away from her, Bass turned her toward the hall. “I want you to go with Stevens. He’s going to take you to Martha.”

 

“Yes, I’d like to take a bath now,” Charlie replied, sounding a bit dazed as she reached for a baby blanket that had escaped it’s trappings. 

 

“Okay,” Bass nodded, handing her off, watching as Stevens treated her like glass. 

 

“Brave girl,” Jeremy observed under his breath as he came to stand beside Bass.

 

“She’s a Matheson,” Bass replied simply, turning his eyes to Tom Neville.

* * *

 

Between he and Jeremy, it only took a few hours to get the full story which matched Charlie’s to a tee.

 

In the end, with the exception of three members, Captain Neville and his entire unit would be executed the following day. 

 

The two young cooks who were ordered to watch over the unit’s camp would be sent on an upcoming expedition to the California Commonwealth. Neville's son Jason, who was nowhere nearby, would be sent to a work camp for a year before being allowed back into Militia for re-training. 

 

After penning a letter concerning Tom’s execution, Jeremy would personally deliver it to Julia Neville along with an eviction notice. 

  
  


Bass also gave orders for the family of Charlie’s rapist to be tracked down and executed. He would make sure she had that piece of mind at least. This baby was hers and only hers.

* * *

 

He found Charlie brushing her hair next to the fire as Martha sat the table. Her silhouette was visible through the thin cotton gown, showing him a profile that made him ache.

 

At the sound of the door shutting, her head snapped up to meet his eye and it appeared as though she was holding her breath. Heading straight for her, he didn’t stop until he was beside her, cupping her cheek with his hand. “How are you?”

 

Charlie nuzzled into his hand. “I’m fine, Bass. Promise. Martha helped me with my bath and dinner just arrived. Do you want to eat first or bathe?”

 

“I’m going to go get cleaned up, but you start without me.” 

 

Charlie smiled, accepting his kiss on her cheek as he helped her to her feet. “Don’t take long.”

* * *

 

He hurried through his bath and was back at the table before Charlie had finished. As he fixed his plate, he decided the best way to broach the subject was head on. “Do you want to know what their punishment is?”

 

Charlie sat her fork down, and wiping her mouth, laid her napkin aside. “Yes, please.”

 

“Captain Tom Neville and his entire unit, with the exception of three men, will be executed by firing squad at dawn.”

 

“And the three? Are they innocent?” Charlie asked.

 

Bass nodded. “The youngest, boys really, were charged with overseeing the camp. They’ll be sent on an upcoming expedition to the California Commonwealth. The third is Captain Neville’s son.” 

 

When Charlie made to protest, Bass held up a hand. “Lieutenant Neville was nowhere near your village. He was on another mission and was dropped off the day before. He’ll be stripped of his rank and sent to a work camp for a year. Once that year is up, he’ll have the opportunity to work his way back up through the ranks.”

 

Charlie sat there for a moment, letting it all soak in, before finally speaking. “What was his name? 

 

“Charlie,” Bass said, lowering his voice as he reached out to take her hand in his. “Are you absolutely sure that’s something you want to know?” 

 

Tightening her grip on his hand, she gave a firm nod.

 

“Richards. Private Mark Richards.” 

 

Charlie’s eyes closed as she exhaled noisily. “Thank you, Bass. I think I’ll go to bed now. It’s been a long day.” 

 

Bass caught her hand as she attempted to walk away. “Charlie, are you sure you’re alright?”

 

“I’m fine Bass. In fact, I’ve never been better,” she replied, bending down to kiss his cheek.

 

“You know where to find me if you need me,” he sighed in frustration, watching as she padded her way to her room, shutting the door softly behind her. 

 

Throwing his napkin on the table, he made his way to the bar and poured himself a drink. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that earned the E rating. I don't think it's an E but I get tired of getting in trouble for not rating things high enough. 
> 
> Plus, if your squeamish about pregnancy sex you can totally skip this chapter.

Charlie spent the morning watching maids clean her empty dressing room till the hardwood floors shone. When they were finished, a small chest and rocking chair were brought in along with a washstand, leaving her and Martha to put away the things that Bass had purchased the day before. All they needed now was the crib, cradle and layette from the seamstress.

 

As the days went by, little gifts would appear in the oddest places. There was a stuffed bunny made of the softest fabric on the library couch. A wooden rattle on a bench in the garden. Blankets knitted with colorful yarn on her chair at the table.  

 

“You need to stop spoiling us,” Charlie scolded Bass one evening at dinner as she inspected a tiny pair of socks and leather shoes lined with fur.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Bass replied with an innocent smile.

 

“Uh huh,” Charlie grinned, setting the items aside as she concentrated on her dinner.

 

Bass eyed her furtively over his plate. “Have you been sleeping alright lately?” he asked, cutting into his chicken.

 

Charlie shrugged. “As well as possible considering I usually have a foot shoved in my bladder. Why do you ask?”

 

“It’s just there have been a few times the last couple weeks that I’ve heard moaning coming from your room. I was just concerned…” the rest of what he was going to say faded off at the appearance of a bright red blush across Charlie’s cheeks.

 

“Oh,” Bass uttered running a tongue over his lips. “I certainly didn’t mean to intrude upon your privacy. Please forgive me.”

 

Charlie shook her head, the red in her face slowly fading to pink. “It’s I that should be apologizing for worrying you.”

 

The were silent for a few minutes, forks and knives scraping china the only sound the in the room until Bass spoke up. “It’s my understanding that it’s normal when your pregnant.”

 

“Been around a lot of pregnant women have you?” Charlie mumbled with embarrassment.

 

“A few. Not to mention lots of father’s to be.”

 

Charlie nodded as she laid her fork down, toying with the napkin in her lap. “Thank you for telling me. I was beginning to think there was something wrong with me. That the...that because of the...”

Bass interrupted before she could go any further. “You’re perfectly normal, Charlie. There’s nothing unnatural about it,” he assured.

 

“Would you like to go for a walk after dinner?” he asked, changing the topic to a lighter subject.

 

“That would be nice, thank you,” Charlie answered, still not quite meeting his eye.

* * *

 

After helping her on with her cloak, Bass draped her hand over his arm, matching his longer stride to her shorter one, as they made their way down the stairs and out the back doors.

 

“Have you given any more thoughts to names?” he asked, guiding her along the dimly lit paths.

 

This had become a frequent topic of conversation since they had started on the nursery and Charlie had already ruled out any family names as they all tended to bring up bad memories.

 

“Maybe Bridget or Emi for a girl and Jaxon or Wyatt for a boy.”

 

Bass nodded. “Those are all nice. You’ll eventually have to settle on one, though.”

 

“The baby doesn’t have to be named before it gets here,” Charlie chuckled, turning when she realized he had stopped.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, watching as he gazed up at the sky.

 

“Look, It’s a meteor shower.”

 

Following his gaze, Charlie turned her head toward the sky as Bass pulled her close, a hand around her back and the other tucked inside her cloak resting on her belly.

 

Lowering her eyes to his face, Charlie admired his profile as he continued looking skyward. She enjoyed the way that his arms felt around her like they were now, making her feel safe and protected. She’d never had anyone look after her the way that Bass did and he set her heart racing with just a look.

 

Looking down, Bass realized that she was staring at him. Turning towards her, he removed his hand from her belly reaching up to cup her cheek. Tilting his head, he hovered his lips over hers, giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted, before pressing them together. He relaxed when her hand came to rest on his chest.

 

She broke the kiss off with a sigh when she tried to get closer, smiling when he wouldn’t let her pull away. “Sometimes I forget that I’m too big to do things.”

 

Bass shook his head as he threaded his fingers through her hair, bending down to rub his nose against hers. “You just have to get creative,” he whispered with a twinkle in his eye, taking her hand to continue their walk.

* * *

 

When they returned to their rooms, he helped her out of her cloak hanging it on the rack by the door.

 

“I’ll say Goodnight now,” she said, squeezing his forearm before moving across the space to her room.

 

Watching her go with a wistful sigh, Bass shook his head at the thoughts forming there. Fixing himself a drink he retired to his own room for the night.

* * *

 

A few hours later, when there was a light knock on his door, he sat aside the book he was reading and flipped the safety off on the gun he kept on the nightstand.

 

“Come in,” he called out, pushing himself up on the bed.

 

The door opened to reveal Charlie in her long cotton gown. “Am I interrupting?” she asked, clutching the doorknob like a lifeline.

 

“I was just reading. Is everything okay?” he asked, watching as she stepped into the room wringing her hands in front of her.

 

When she didn’t answer, Bass scooted to the edge of the bed making sure to keep the sheet in his lap, while letting his legs hang wide and loose over the side.

 

“Come here,” he requested softly, holding a hand out.

 

Dropping her hands and taking a deep breath, Charlie made her way to him, stepping into the space between his legs.

 

Reaching out, Bass placed his hands on her rib cage, directly below her breasts, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles upon her belly as she stood quietly, her hands upon his shoulders, fingertips pressing down against him, fascinated by the way his skin responded to her touch.

 

“You said there were ways…”

 

Bass looked up at her, his eyes so much darker than normal that it almost took her breath away. “Are you sure this is what you want?” he whispered softly, as his hands slid around to the back of her thighs, tracing the curve of her bottom.

 

Charlie nodded in return, her mouth opening and closing, unable to express her need.

 

Slowly, Bass pulled her gown up her legs, letting Charlie take over when it reached the bottom of her belly. Pulling it over her head to land on the floor, her hands moved to cover her swollen breasts from his view. Bass sighed at the sight of her pregnant belly, using his hands to map it as he placed several kisses on it’s surface.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, looking up at her in time to see her brush away a tear. Moving across the bed, he took her hand and gently tugged.

 

Once she was settled, Bass scooted close, propped up on an elbow as he stroked her face and arm, reaching down to rub a hand over her belly as she slowly relaxed into the pillows, becoming comfortable with him touching her body, giving her positive feedback when she took the initiative and began to touch him in return.  

 

It wasn’t long before she had her arm slid under his, allowing them to get closer as Bass began to kiss her, letting her set the pace.

 

When she reached for him on her own, Bass cupped a breast, biting back a groan at the weight of it in his hand. “Are they sensitive?” he asked softly, ducking his head down to run a tongue around the enlarged areola.

 

“Yes, a bit,” Charlie sighed, running her fingers through his hair as he lightly nipped and sucked on the nipple careful not to overstimulate them.

 

After turning his attention to the other breast, he slid his hand down over her belly to the curls between her thighs. Encouraging her to part them for him, it was his turn to sigh, his breath warm against her breast as his fingers slid through her sticky wetness. “Charlie,” he breathed, “You're so wet for me.”

 

“Is that good?” she asked, meeting his eyes as he lifted his head, her chest heaving as he slowly pumped his fingers inside of her.

 

“Very good,” he whispered, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth.  “It means you like what I’m doing,” he explained, licking the sting away. “But don’t ever be afraid to tell me to stop,” he murmured against her mouth with a flick of his thumb against her clit causing her hips to jerk.

 

“Keep doing that and I won’t,” she panted, a fine sheen breaking out across her upper lip.

 

“Hold that thought,” Bass chuckled as he slid down the bed towards her feet, Charlie watching him curiously. Bending her legs so that her feet were flat on the bed, Bass pushed on her knees, before disappearing below her belly.  

 

“Wha-what-aaagh,” Charlie suddenly cried out as Bass sucked her clit into his mouth, using his fingers to fuck her at the same time. Her head twisting back and forth on the pillow. It wasn't long before he had her writhing, her panting turning into a wail as she came, flooding his mouth with her juices. They were thick and heady, almost overwhelming, due to her pregnancy he was sure, but it didn’t stop him from lapping them up like a cat with a bowl full of cream.

 

Making his way back up to her side, he kissed her over and over, making sure that she tasted herself on his lips and tongue, “Do you trust me?” he demanded, as she lay against the bed, chasing his mouth, drunk on their combined tastes.

 

“Yes,” she whispered against the corner of his mouth, her tongue darting out for another taste.

 

“Roll over to your side,” he instructed, helping her to roll over, making sure she was comfortable before pressing against her back.

 

Sliding his hand between her legs, he coated his fingers with her viscous liquid, spreading it over his cock. Lifting her leg and propping it up with his own he guided his cock to her entrance, pushing in slowly, keenly aware of her every movement.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, once he was fully sheathed, placing his foot flat on the bed as he waited for her response.

 

“It feels amazing,” Charlie panted, tilting her head back against his shoulder. Nuzzling her temple, he began slowly, letting her get used to the movements as they adjusting themselves for the best angle.

 

Releasing his hold on her hip, Bass took her hand, guiding it down between her legs. “Show me what you do when you're by yourself,” he urged, fondling a breast as he continued to slid in and out of her slick, swollen pussy, watching as she pleasured herself.

 

“Oh, Baby,” Bass whispered lowly as he watched her face tighten with concentration and her nipples pucker in anticipation. “That’s it, you’re almost there,” he encouraged, moaning with her as she went stiff, pushing back against his cock. Replacing her hand with his, Bass rubbed her through the aftershocks. “That’s how it’s supposed to feel,” he whispered into her ear as she relaxed into his arms.

 

Sliding his cock out of her pussy, he pulled her knees up. “Get onto all fours for me,” he requested, helping her to get her balance, then sliding a pillow underneath her swaying belly. She turned her head to see what he was doing just as he slide his cock back into her.

 

With a gasp, Charlie settled down to her elbows, her head dipping in pleasure as Bass grabbed a hold of her hips and began to thrust. It didn't take long, a dozen strokes or less, before he was thrusting his cock balls deep, emptying himself inside of her.

 

His head dropped back as his hips jerked a few times, still buried inside her, coming down from the high.  “Are you alright?” he asked once again, helping her back to her side as he moved the pillows and made her comfortable.

 

She nodded her head, a hand curled up by her mouth.

 

Leaving the bed, Bass made his way to the washstand coming back with a cool cloth, pressing it between her legs as he cleaned them both up.

 

When he joined her once again, Charlie curled up against him, her head on his chest.

 

“I didn’t know that was how it was supposed to be between two people,” she whispered, holding tight to the hand he offered.

 

“I will happily spend the rest of my life showing you how it should be,” Bass whispered brokenly, wrapping his arms around her as she wept.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready to meet Charlie's Baby?

Charlie sat on the chaise in their suite, feet propped up on a pillow, watching as Bass paced the floor. “Bass, we’ve only been over this a dozen times,” she said, her voice oozing with comforting patience as she ran down his list of bullet points, conveniently written out for her.

 

“You’re going into the field. You’ll be back by dinner, but if you get caught up, then you’ll be home no later than lunch tomorrow. Lieutenant Daniels knows exactly where you’ll be and I’m to immediately send him to get you if there’s any problems.” Pulling her blanket further up her stomach, she grumbled something under her breath that had Bass stop his pacing to look down at her.

 

“Charlie, we can’t be too careful and I worry about something happening while I’m away.”

 

“Bass, I’ve been under _your_ doctor's care since I was five months along. The man has been in here every week since I arrived. It’s entirely possible that he’s been between my legs more than you at this point,” she nearly yelled, throwing her arms up in frustration, causing Jeremy to collapse into a coughing fit where he stood next to the door.

 

Throwing Jeremy a dirty look, Bass sighed, taking a seat beside her. “Is it horrible that I worry?” he asked, laying a hand on her belly.

 

“Of course not and I love you for it,” Charlie replied softly, reaching out to run a hand over his smooth cheek. “But for both of our sakes, just go,” she begged pulling him down by his lapels for a kiss. “We’re getting married in just a few days, Bass. Shouldn’t you be enjoying your last days of freedom?”

 

Bass kissed her tenderly before pulling away to kiss her belly. “I love you both.”

 

“And we love you,” Charlie replied with a happy smile. “Jeremy, come take this man away and get him drunk. He’s wound tighter than the grandfather clock in the foyer.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Jeremy saluted, opening the door with a bow and a wave of his hand.

 

“I’ll see you soon,” Bass said, swooping in for a last kiss before heading for the door.

 

Charlie blew him a kiss when he turned back to look, laughing as Jeremy pushed him out the door, shutting the door behind them.

 

“Still haven’t told her about Shelly and the baby?” Jeremy asked, curiosity burning in his eyes.

 

“No and I have no intentions of doing so until after this baby is born. She’s eighteen, Jeremy and look at how much she’d already been through. I won’t put that on her as well.”

 

Jeremy threw an arm around his friend's shoulders. “Eighteen, huh? When did you become a cradle robber? You realize that Miles’ would have your balls, right?”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Jeremy.”

 

“Shutting up, Sir.”

* * *

 

They married the week between Christmas and New years, in a small ceremony with only Martha, Jeremy, and few other high-ranking officers and their spouses in attendance, followed by lunch and a beautiful cake that the cook preened over.

 

Bass watched with amused indulgence as he let Charlie open each wedding gift and thank the bearer with sincere gratitude. He couldn’t have been prouder of the way she carried herself.

 

At last, when their guests had left, and her back was killing her, they posed for an official portrait that the printers would copy for the flyers announcing the marriage of the President.

 

“Tired?” Bass asked, rubbing her lower back.

 

“Exhausted,” she sighed, leaning her head back to rest on his chest. “We’ve been so busy. Are the holidays over yet?”

 

“Almost,” Bass soothed, picking her up. “We’re on the downhill slide.”

 

They were hosting a New Year's eve party in three days for the Officers in the Capitol. Held on the grounds of the Hall there would be roasted pig, beef, and lamb, along with fireworks that would be set off at midnight, a special treat this year to celebrate their marriage and the upcoming birth of their child.

 

Charlie was already asleep when he laid her down upon their bed, lifting her wedding dress up enough to slide a small pillow between her knees to ease the pressure on her back and another against her belly to help support the rest of her.

 

She was due in two weeks and he had pushed for a hasty wedding so that they would be married when the baby arrived.

 

Charlie had been a bit hesitant, but Bass had assured her had no reservations about claiming her child as his own.

 

His only hesitation was if it turned out to be a girl. He was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to hide his grief over the loss of Shelly and their baby girl. But, he had decided he’d deal with that when the time came. Right now his only concern was making sure that Charlie was as healthy and rested as she could be. The Doc had assured him after every visit that things were progressing normally and he didn’t see there being any problems with the birth. Charlie was healthy, strong, and was stubborn as an ox. She’d be fine.

 

Pulling a blanket over her, he let her sleep.

* * *

 

“Charlie, come on!” Jeremy called from the doorway, waiting for the girl to finish getting ready.

 

Bass was already outside hobnobbing with their fellow officers, while Jeremy was fetching the slow moving mother of the next generation.

 

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to yell at a woman in labor?” Charlie growled through gritted teeth as she made her way to him, proud of the fact she only had to stop once.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Jeremy said, as his face went white and his eyes kept flicking between her and her stomach.

 

“Don’t you dare panic!” Charlie hissed as she got closer. “You are not saying a word about this to Bass, do you understand?” she asked, grabbing a hold of his jacket to pull him down to her level.

 

“Charlie, he’s gonna kill me if he finds out that I knew and didn’t tell him,” Jeremy whined.

 

Charlie barred her teeth. “Too bad he’s only gonna find a corpse, ‘cause I’m gonna kill you if you don’t tell me what his problem is.”

 

Jeremy closed his eyes with a sigh, taking her hands in his as he straightened back up to his normal height. “He didn’t want you to know until after the baby was born. He was afraid it would scare you.”

 

“What?” Charlie demanded with a huff, looking up at him.

 

“Bass had a wife before, a few years after the blackout. Happiest I’d ever seen him until now,” he said smiling down at her. “Unfortunately, there were complications and both Shelly and their baby girl died during childbirth. He’s never been the same since, Charlie.”

 

Charlie tugged her hands away, wiping away a tear. “Men are such idiots,” she grumbled, shaking her head.

 

Jeremy patted her shoulder. “He’s terrified, Charlie. Try to cut him some slack, okay?”

 

Charlie nodded as she tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. “You’re a good friend, Jeremy. Now, let’s go try to enjoy some of this party while we can.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jeremy asked, looking between her and the door wildly,

 

Charlie nodded. “Get me down the stairs and find a bench for me to perch on. It’ll be fine.”

 

Bass was waiting for them at the entrance to the hall, thanking Jeremy and then helping her to a spot already set up for her. Gritting her teeth as she sank down to the padded seat, Charlie sighed as the contraction passed.

 

“Are you alright?” Bass asked, squatting down beside her as he tucked a blanket around her, looking at the sweat on her brow in concern.

 

“I’m fine, Bass,” she said softly, reaching out to stroke his cheek as she thought about what Jeremy had just told her.

 

Bass captured her hand, Pressing a kiss against it, before pushing to his feet. He was almost immediately engaged in conversation, but made sure to keep one hand on her shoulder the entire time. They spent a few hours like that, holding court as the officers and their wives stopped by to congratulate them on their marriage, many leaving gifts for both them and the baby. Charlie made sure to thank them just as graciously as she had those at the wedding. Several of the wives eyed her knowingly, giving her hand a squeeze in support as they moved on.

 

Finally, when she didn’t think she’d be able not to scream, she patted Bass hand. “I’d like to go upstairs and freshen up before the fireworks start,” she whispered in his ear as the men around him took a respectful step back. “Do you need me to come with you?” he asked in concern.

 

“No, no. You stay out here with your men, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Alright. I’ll come check on you if you're not back soon.”

 

“Sounds good,” Charlie smiled as he helped her to her feet, nodding at the men by her husband's side.

 

She made it inside the Hall before nearly collapsing to her knees with the pain. The Privates on guard duty came rushing to her aid. “Just get me upstairs and find Martha. The first person to tell the President is on latrine duty for a month!” she threatened, regardless of how ineffective it was.

 

“Oh, here we go!” Martha gushed, bustling in the door a few minutes later. “Where's the President?” she asked looking around.

 

“We’re not telling the President until there’s something to tell the President,” Charlie panted as Martha helped her change.

 

She was walking around their suite, knuckles digging into her lower back when a Private came sliding into the suite without knocking. “The Doctor! He’s passed out drunk!”

 

Charlie couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Of course he is. Well, someone go tell the President,” she demanded, holding onto the back of the sofa as fluid ran down her legs. “Martha!”

* * *

 

Not five minutes later, what sounded like a herd of buffalo came running up the stairs, bursting into her room.

 

“This is not a convention, gentlemen!” She barked at the Privates that had been at her side every time she had left this room for the last five months. Reluctantly, they all shuffled out past a terrified looking President as Jeremy shut the door firmly behind them.

 

“Jesus, get him a drink, Jeremy,” Charlie ordered from where she stood, sweaty, and uncomfortable. “Hell, make me one too.”

 

“Charlie, that’s probably not a good idea,” Bass said, finally finding both his feet and his voice.

 

“Only because I’ll throw it up later,” she managed to get out before being taken to her knees by the latest contraction.

 

“Where’s the doctor?” Bass demand looking at Martha, who stiffened her spine.

 

“It’s New Year's Eve and this baby wasn’t due for two weeks. He’s passed out drunk is where he is!” Martha proclaimed with a huff.

 

“I’ll kill him,” Bass growled, wrapping an arm around Charlie’s waist, helping her to her feet.

 

“Bass, you’re going to be too busy delivering this baby to kill anybody,” Charlie informed him as she pointed to the chair next to the fireplace in their bedroom. The room was aglow with every candle and lamp in the suite, the fire in the fireplace blazing brightly. “Martha’s got everything ready to go,” Charlie calmly explained, pointing to a tray with various instruments as she breathed in and out through her nose. “You did field med work when you and Miles were in the Marines, right?”

 

Bass turned his head towards her.” Yeah, but I never delivered a baby.”

 

Charlie grabbed his face between her hands. “Well, you're in luck then, because I have. Maggie was a doctor, remember? A small cut and then a few stitches. You can do that, can’t you,” she said with a tight smile, laying her forehead on his shoulder with a sob as another contraction wracked her body.

 

“Yeah, yeah I can do that,” Bass whispered. “Tell me what you need, and I’ll do it.”

 

“That’s it, Love,” Charlie murmured against his cheek once the contraction had passed. “You’re not going to lose either of us. Not this time.”

 

When Bass pulled back to look at her, searching her face, he felt a sudden peace wash over him. With a nod, he pressed his forehead against hers.

 

“We need to find out how close I am, the contractions are beginning to come on top of each other and I want to push,” Charlie panted. “Jeremy, come stand behind the chair, please,” she instructed as Bass helped her to the chair. “Bass, wash your hands and then let Martha pour alcohol over them,” she grunted, pulling her nightgown over her hips before sitting on the chair.

 

“Okay,” Bass said, doing as she’d asked before sitting on the stool in front of her.

 

“First, look and see if you see the head crowning, If you do, we’ll need to move quickly.”

 

As Martha held a lamp, Bass pushed her gown out of the way. “Oh my god,” he breathed

 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Martha show him where to cut. Don’t worry about hurting me, Bass, just do it,” Charlie moaned.

 

Pouring more alcohol over the small sewing scissors, Martha indicated the piece of skin to be cut. “Two small cuts is all you need,” Martha explained, “the idea is not to let the baby tear the skin.”

 

Holding his breath, Bass made the cuts, immediately looking up at Charlie, who had her eyes closed. “Done.”

 

“Thank God!” Charlie groaned, reaching for Jeremy's hands as she bowed in on herself.

 

“Try to breathe, Charlie, we’ll tell you when to stop pushing,” Martha coached.

 

Charlie nodded, the only thing she could do as she struggled to give birth to her child,

 

“Charlie stop pushing,” Martha said calmly, “we need to ease the shoulders out, okay, in one, two, three, push!”

 

With one last push, Charlie’s child slid into the hands of his father. “It’s a boy, Charlie! It’s a boy,” Bass sobbed as Martha quickly snatched him away, flipping him over to clean out his mouth before tapping him between the shoulder blades. Charlie sat clutching Jeremy’s hands as she cried.  

 

“Strip her gown off, Captain,” Martha ordered, causing Jeremy to grimace as he followed her instructions. He took a step back as he watched Martha guide Bass in placing the baby on Charlie's chest, covering him with the gown. “We’ll need to clean him up, but hold him like that until it’s time to deliver the afterbirth,” Martha said softly, watching the new family. “Mr. President, come help me cut the cord and tie it off and you can get back to your family.”

 

Kissing Charlie, Bass followed Martha once again, following her instructions. While he was busy, Jeremy leaned down to get a good look at the newest addition to their family. “You did good, kid. Real good.” Kissing her forehead, Jeremy reached out to squeeze Bass’s shoulder. “I’ll let the troops know,” he smiled, just as the fireworks began going off. “Happy New Year!” he chuckled, showing himself out.

 

Bass nodded his thanks before turning back to his family, shushing Charlie as she cried. “I was so afraid I’d hate him,” she whispered, running a finger over her son's bare head, “but how could I possibly hate him? I'm not sure my heart can hold all the love I have for him.”

 

Bass didn’t say anything, just simply kissed her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder as they admired their son.

 

It wasn’t long however before Charlie’s body began its work to expel the afterbirth.

 

“Mr. President, will you take that kettle of hot water and add it to the water in the bathroom sink?” Martha asked, once again taking charge. “You can do the honors of giving your son his first bath while Charlie and I finish this up. We’ll need your help with the stitches though.”

 

Bass laid a hand over Charlie's as he looked into her eyes. “I love you, so very much, Charlie. You’re the strongest woman I’ve ever met.”

 

“I love you too, Bass.” Charlie whispered through her tears.

* * *

By the time Charlie and the baby were cleaned and dressed, Charlie was nearly asleep.

Letting Martha take the baby, Bass carried Charlie to the bed as she fought to keep her eyes open. "Bass?"  

Pushing her hair away from her face, Bass kissed her softly. “Don't worry, Charlie. I’ve got him. I’ve got our son.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Well?” Jeremy demanded as he stood by the fireplace.

 

Charlie smiled as Bass looked at Jeremy innocently. “What?”

 

“What?” Jeremy mocked disgustedly, turning to Charlie. “Charlie, I’m going to strangle your husband.”

 

“Then you’ll have to raise my son,” she replied blandly, pulling on the gloves that Martha handed her.

 

When Jeremy looked at her sharply, Charlie tilted her head. “What exactly did you think being a Godfather entailed, Jeremy?”

 

“Are you going to tell me his name or not?” Jeremy pouted, ignoring her question.

 

Bass grinned as he looked down at his son. “My son’s name is Ethan James Monroe.”

 

“Your son?” Charlie questioned, with an arched brow.

 

“Our son,” Bass corrected with a wink.

 

Charlie chuckled as she shook her head. “We need to get going if we’re going to make it to the church on time. Martha do you have a bag ready?”

 

“It’s already downstairs in the buggy, Ma’am. Everything you might need for yourself and the baby.”

 

“Thank you, Martha” Charlie replied, a blush staining her cheeks.

 

Walking over, Bass handed Charlie the baby before giving her a soft kiss and an understanding smile. Then, wrapping an arm around her waist, Bass led her out of the hall, Jeremy following behind to the waiting carriage.

 

The entire city had heard about today's christening and the streets were lined with citizens waving and cheering as they tried to get a look at the bundled up baby. Gifts had piled up in the hall, but Charlie simply hadn’t had the energy to deal with it.

 

Perhaps today she and Bass could start going through things, deciding what to keep and what to donate.

 

Her thoughts drifted throughout the service that Ethan blessedly slept through, until it was time for them to take their place next to the priest, Jeremy holding the baby for the ritual. As the priest finished with the service, and Jeremy returned his godson to his mother, the three of them were whisked away to the outer alcove of the church to have their picture taken. Once again, flyers would be printed and sent out across the Republic. Charlie was simply grateful to have a photo of her family.

* * *

 

Ethan was eight months old when she saw Jason Neville on guard duty for the first time, stumbling over her own feet as she stepped inside the hall, her son on her hip. “Don’t you touch me!” Charlie hissed, jerking her arm away when he caught her by the elbow to steady her.

 

Rushing down the hall, even as she kept watch over her shoulder, Charlie burst into Bass’ office with no concern whatsoever of what might be happening inside. “What is he doing here? How dare you let him near our son!” she raged, looking like an avenging Madonna with her flowing hair and baby in her arms.  

 

With a raised brow, Bass stood from his place at the head of the table. “Gentlemen, if you would excuse me, please. I believe my wife would like to have a word with me.”

 

The men seated around the large table gathered up their papers and quietly filed out of the room leaving only Jeremy, who approached Charlie holding out his hands for the baby. “Take him up the back stairs, please,” Charlie requested, her voice shaking as she handed off the diaper bag.

 

Flashing her a wink, Jeremy took Ethan, leaving the parents to hash out their issues.

 

“Charlie…” Bass started, which only served to enrage her further.

 

“Don’t you Charlie me, Sebastian Monroe! What is that man doing in our home? How could you!” Charlie gasped, her eyes watering.

 

“Charlie, every Private starts out as a guard here at the Hall. Jeremy and I are more likely to spot any problems, not to mention all of the other Officers coming in and out of the offices here.”

 

“How long?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “How long will he be here?”

 

Bass ran a hand over his mouth before answering. “Three months.”

 

The sound of Charlie’s foot tapping on the hardwood floor was the only sound in the room before she finally spoke.

 

“I’ll have Martha move your things back into your room. You can sleep there as long as he’s in this house,” she said calmly, turning to leave only to have her arm grabbed and spun back around.

 

“Don’t give me ultimatums, Charlie.” Bass growled, his breath hot on her face.

 

“Don’t make me,” she spat, yanking her arm out of his hold as she took a step back. Chin jutted out, she met his eyes one last time before turning on her heel and leaving the same way she came, the door slamming shut loudly behind her.

 

Marching up the stairs, she entered their suite and headed straight for the bathroom, holding up a finger in Jeremy’s direction to hold him off. Closing the door, she slid straight to the floor with a sob.

 

At one point, she thought she heard Jeremy’s raised voice but ignored it. It wasn’t until she heard Ethan whimpering and Martha’s attempts to soothe him that she gathered herself off the floor and stood at the sink.. Washing her face and hands, she dried off, reaching for the buttons of her blouse as she opened the door.

 

She gasped softly, taking a step back as Bass stood blocking the door.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Jeremy’s having him reassigned right now.”

 

Chin quivering, Charlie threw herself into his arms.

 

“I’m so sorry, Baby,” Bass whispered as he held her close. “Forgive me?”

 

Unable to speak, Charlie merely nodded, her hands fisted in his coat as he rubbed a hand up and down her back, whispering in her ear all the ways he’d make it up to her.  

 

A knock on the door interrupted them.  “I’m sorry to interrupt but the little one would be needing his mama,” Martha said quietly as Ethan fussed in her arms.

 

“Of course,” Charlie said with a sniffle, taking a step back as she let go of Bass, reaching for her blouse once again.

 

Walking to the door, Bass took their son from the maid with a nod.

 

Following Charlie into the nursery, he waited until she was settled in the rocker to hand Ethan over. Leaning against the wall, he watched the baby latch onto Charlie's nipple, his little hand kneading the breast like he had done since birth. Bass never got tired of watching the ritual. Charlie put him over her shoulder, burping him before switching breasts and Bass could tell he was losing the battle, his little eyes fluttering closed, his eyelashes visible against his soft skin. Charlie chuckled when he finally passed out, his tiny lips red from suckling as milk trickled out the corner of his mouth.

 

Helping her up from the rocker, Bass followed her the few steps to the crib, watching as she laid him down on his belly, pulling a quilt up over him.

 

Rubbing a hand over the baby’s curls, Bass turned to Charlie. “Martha will be back with our dinner soon.”

 

Looking up at him from under her lashes, Charlie smoothed a hand down the front of his shirt. “I’m not hungry,” she whispered.

 

“Really?” he questioned, looking at her in surprise.

 

“Really,” she replied softly, kissing his cheek as she slid her blouse the rest of the way off. Bass closed the door to the nursery quietly behind them.  

* * *

 

For Ethan’s first Halloween, Charlie had arranged to have a carnival in the back gardens, jars with candles lighting the paths as jugglers and clowns roamed the grounds to entertain children and adults alike while the officers wives manned the different booths.

 

Bass was on his way upstairs to change into the costume that Charlie was insisting that he wear when he stopped in his tracks, slowing pulling his gun out of it’s holster. The two Privates that usually stood guard outside his rooms lay lifeless on the ground, the door to his quarters wide open.

 

Stepping over their bodies, Bass quietly moved through the door, standing off to the side as he scanned the room. Martha lay silent nearby and Bass was afraid she may have shared the same fate as the guards. Charlie and Ethan were nowhere to be seen.

 

Inching his way towards their room, his nose flared when he saw Charlie lying on the floor, half undressed with one of Ethan’s shoes in her hand. Bending down, he checked her pulse which was slow and steady, before moving into the nursery to discover an empty crib.

 

Sliding the gun back into it’s holster, he quickly made his way back to Charlie, lifting her in his arms as he carried her to the bed accessing her condition. Her eye was swollen shut, along with a split lip, and bruised and bloody cheek. Parting her shirt, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw no other injuries. It appeared as though she had been surprised while nursing. Dipping a cloth in cool water, he pressed it against her face as he gently tapped her other cheek.

 

She came to with a gasp, grasping Bass’ arms. “He took him! He took Ethan!” she wailed.

 

“Who, Charlie, who took him?”

 

“Neville! I tried to stop him, Bass!” she cried, collapsing back on the bed as Bass followed her down, pressing his lips against her forehead. “I know, baby. I know. Are you alright?” he asked, nearly breathless from the agony he could feel radiating from her at the loss of their son.

 

Charlie nodded, pushing him away, “I’m fine, Bass, just please go, please find him!” she begged.

 

“I promise I’ll find him and bring him home to you,” he vowed, looking into her eyes. With a final nod between them, he gave her hand a squeeze before pushing to his feet and rushing from the room.

 

Slowly sitting up, Charlie pulled her shirt together before stumbling from the bed. She thought she remembered hearing Martha scream, but wasn’t sure and sobbed at the sight of the woman lying nearby, staring lifelessly at the ceiling, her neck at an unnatural angle. Dropping to her knees, Charlie closed the woman's eyes, crying over her, until a gentle hand came down to rest on her shoulder.

 

“Mrs. Monroe, let me help you to the couch,” Lieutenant Daniels said, placing one hand on her elbow and the other around her waist as he helped her stand. Easing her over to the couch, he left her long enough to make her a drink, pressing it into her hand. “Drink this while we take care of Mrs. Beasley, Ma’am”

 

Charlie nodded, taking a sip of the whisky as Daniels directed the removal of the bodies.

 

When he returned, she had disappeared.

 

Walking awkwardly through the President's bedroom, he found her in the nursery. “Mrs. Monroe? I’ll be right outside if you need me. There’ll be a maid up directly with a pot of tea. Is there anything else I can do for you?” he asked sincerely as he watched the young mother slowly fall apart.

 

“Do you think he’s cold?” she asked, her voice thick with tears as she worried the baby’s quilt with her hands.

 

“No ma’am. It’s quite nice out this evening and the President won’t let him stay gone long.”

 

“Thank you, Daniels,” Charlie replied, looking at the young man not much older than herself.

 

With a nod, he took up his post just outside the Presidential bedroom.

 

Charlie drank the tea the maid brought and dutifully placed the ice against her eye even though she knew the damage had already been done, but mostly, she worried about her son and if he were hungry or cold, or crying for her. When she finally dozed off around dawn, she didn’t notice Daniels draping a blanket over her.

* * *

 

Over a day's ride from Philly, Miles settled in at a table, placing an order with the overworked waitress that stopped by their table. Other than that, he kept quiet, watching as Rachel pulled out the flyers once again, taking yet another look at their grown daughter and grandson. The flyers themselves, had eventually made their way to Chicago and Rachel had been beside herself at the wedding picture of Bass and a heavily pregnant Charlie, convinced that he had raped and then forced her into marriage in retaliation for their leaving. Miles, however, hadn’t been so easily convinced and when he’d woke to find her gone the next morning, had no choice but to track her down and join her. Sitting here now, was the closest he’d been to Bass and Philly in over two years.  

* * *

 

They were eating their meals when a young man with a baby came into the bar, the wind gusting in behind him. The weather had steadily gotten worse since they’d arrived and they had actually been trying to decide if they were going to push on or get a room for the night hoping that the worst would blow past them.

 

“That’s Tom Neville’s boy,” Miles said, sinking further into the shadows of the corner as Jason looked in their direction, the baby in his arms wailing.

 

“Really?” Rachel questioned, looking at the man once again. “He’s never seen me before. I’m going to go over and see if I can find out anything about Charlie.” She hurried away before he could stop her.

 

Miles rubbed his forehead with a sigh.

 

“Hello,” Rachel said as she approached Tom’s son, smiling at the unhappy baby. “I noticed you came in alone and wondered if you could use some help?”

 

Jason looked at her suspiciously, but when Ethan’s crying grew louder, he held him out for her to take. “Can you make him shut up? All he’s done is cry.”

 

“I can try,” Rachel replied, taking the baby from him, swaying as she looked him over. “Do you have any milk for him or cloth for diapers?”

 

Jason was quiet for a moment, watching her with the boy, before settling back in his chair with a shrug. “No. He’s my sister's boy. She passed away recently and I just collected him from the neighbors,” he said, shaking his head sadly. “I just don’t have any use for a baby. Some day’s it’s a chore just surviving on my own, you know?”

 

“You though, you seem really good with him,” he observed, watching as the boy chewed on one of her knuckles. “If you and your husband would be interested in keeping him, I’d take just about any offer you might make.”

 

“You want to sell him?” Rachel gasped in outrage, holding the baby closer as he gathered her hair in one of his tiny fists, laying his head against her chest as he babbled tiredly.

 

Jason shrugged his shoulders. ‘I’d much rather see him go to a nice woman such as yourself than to someone else who might not have his best interest at heart.”

 

Rachel covered the baby protectively with her hands. “Let me talk to my husband and see what he thinks. May I take the baby with me?”  


Jason waved her away, his interest taken by the bottle that the waitress put on the table in front of him.

 

Backing away, Rachel quickly made her way back to Miles.

 

“What’s this?” Miles asked, his nose wrinkling at the odor emanating from the baby’s diaper.

 

“Miles, he’s trying to sell him!” Rachel fumed in hushed whispers as she glanced over at Jason sitting comfortably in his chair as he drank. “He implied that he’d sell him to a...to a…” Rachel licked her lips unable to get the words out.

 

Miles drummed his fingers on the table as he looked between Rachel and the baby. “Did he say who’s baby it was?”

 

“Something about a sister,” Rachel replied, keeping her voice low as she continued to rock the baby.

 

“He doesn’t have a sister,” Miles frowned, “even if he did, he’s got two capable parents.” Rubbing a hand over his jaw, Miles pulled a small leather pouch out of his pocket, motioning for Rachel to hold a hand out. Dumping some diamonds out in her palm until he was satisfied, he tucked the pouch back in his pocket and took the baby from her. “Tell him that's all we have and we won’t take no for an answer.”

 

With a nod, Rachel made her way back to Jason's table, sliding the diamonds into his hand. “I’m afraid this is all we can offer and we won’t take no for an answer.”

 

Jason took one look at the diamonds and finished his drink. Picking up his pack, he gave the woman a mock salute.“Nice doing business with you, lady.”

 

Watching as he exited the bar, Rachel sighed in relief. Asking the bartender if he knew where they could get some cloth and animal milk, she eventually made her way back to Miles with a key in her hand. “I got us a room,” she informed him, taking back the baby that he happily handed over.

 

Gathering their belongings, he followed her up the stairs.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have been the quickest kidnapping and retrieval in the history of Revolution.:)


	7. Chapter 7

The storm blew through during the night, letting Miles and Rachel get an early start the next morning. They made frequent stops throughout the day in order to care for the baby, and it was late afternoon when they ran across a group of Militia who ordered them to stop. 

 

“General Matheson? Sir, is it really you?” The Lieutenant in charge asked, staring wide eyed at the man who had just up and disappeared two years ago. 

 

Miles sighed, feeling the beginnings of a headache. “Yes, it’s really me, Lieutenant. What’s going on here?” 

 

“Someone’s kidnapped the President’s son, Sir. We’re stopping all travellers. I’m sorry, but I have to ask, Is that your child?” 

 

“Oh, God, Miles!” Rachel gasped, looking down at her grandson sleeping in her arms. 

 

“Take us to the President immediately,” Miles ordered, reaching out for Rachel’s hand. “We ran into Jason Neville yesterday trying to sell this child. He’s probably the baby you're looking for.”

 

The Lieutenant issued orders to his men to surround the couple, and they proceeded to travel several miles to an abandoned barn that had been set up as the President's headquarters. 

 

Miles handed his reins to a soldier, walking around the horse to help Rachel dismount with the baby in her arms, before following the Lieutenant into the barn. 

 

Bass’ back was to them as he braced a hand against a post, dragging a hand through his riotous curls. “How am I supposed to tell her that I still haven’t found him, Jeremy,” he railed, kicking at the post. 

 

“Hey, Boss,” Jeremy said softly, getting Bass’ attention as he jerked his head towards the barn doors. 

 

Turning, Bass was shocked to see Miles and Rachel standing in the doorway, but even more shocked to his son in Rachel’s arms. 

 

“Ethan?” Bass whispered, meeting them in the middle of the barn. Taking his son from Rachel, Bass sank to his knees as he peppered the child’s face with kisses before pulling back to look at him. Happy to see his father, Ethan said his name in between strings of baby talk. “Yes, Daddy missed you, too,” Bass managed to choke out. 

 

Looking sharply at Miles, Rachel turned back to the scene in front of her. “We cleaned him up as best as we could, Bass, but he could use a bath and some milk. I’m not sure if Charlie is nursing…”she trailed off as Bass suddenly looked up at them as if just seeing them for the first time. 

 

“Thank you,” Bass breathed, looking up at Miles and Rachel. He would figure out their part in all of this later, all he cared about now was the fact that his son was in his arms once again and getting him back to Charlie.  

 

“Jeremy, I need a horse!” Bass called out, pushing to his feet as he held Ethan close. 

 

“Done!” Jeremy called from just outside the doors. 

 

Rushing past everyone, Bass handed the baby over to Jeremy, who took a moment to chuck his Godson under the chin and pull a piece of his favorite hard toast from his pocket before handing him back. 

 

“We’ll see you at home, give Charlie my love,” Jeremy called out as Bass took off toward Philly.

 

When Jeremy could no longer see the horse, he turned towards the couple in the barn. “Well, come on, then. You can tell me all about how you found Ethan on the way home.”

* * *

 

Riding right up to the front doors, Bass jumped from his horse, Ethan cradled in his arms as he rushed into the hall. Taking the stairs two at a time, he burst into his quarters. “Charlie!” he yelled, only to be met with Daniels gun in his face, both men hissing in relief as the gun was lowered.

 

“Charlie!” Bass yelled again, brushing past the Lieutenant just as Charlie opened the door to their bedroom. When she saw their son in his arms, she dropped to the floor, hands covering her mouth as Bass rushed to her, falling to his knees in front of her as he handed over their son. 

 

Bawling, Charlie held her son to her as she reached for her husband. Bass pulled them both onto his lap as Charlie fell against him. “He’s hungry,” Bass croaked out, his throat parched from the long ride. 

 

Yanking her shirt open, Charlie held her son to her breast, turning her face into Bass’ neck when he latched on with a greedy tug. 

 

They remained there, a huddled mass until Ethan ate his fill.

* * *

 

The next morning, Bass rose at the light knock on his bedroom door, sliding from the bed, not bothering to put on any clothes. After feeding Ethan, they had ordered a bath and all three of them had climbed into the tub playing and splashing till the water ran cold, then climbed into bed with nothing more than Ethan’s diaper.

 

“What is it, Jeremy?” Bass asked as Rachel gasped in the background at the sight of a naked Bass, and an equally naked Charlie lying on the bed asleep, Ethan snoring softly beside her.

 

“Rachel’s demanding to see Charlie,” Jeremy replied quietly, looking over his shoulder at the woman in question. 

 

“What time is it?” Bass questioned, rubbing a hand over his face as he glanced back at his wife who had spent much of the night watching over their son.  

 

“You don’t want to know,” Jeremy grumbled, rocking back on his heels. 

 

“Where’s Martha?” Bass asked tiredly before clamping his lips together with a frown. “Have that new girl, umm, Alice, bring up breakfast. 

 

“Will do, Boss,” Jeremy said with a nod, closing the door softly behind him, only to be confronted by Rachel.

 

“Captain Baker!” Rachel hissed, “I want to see my daughter and I want to see her now!”

 

“Mrs. Matheson, you’d do well to remember that your daughter is also the President’s wife and she controls a fair amount of her own power in this city.” Jeremy’s eyes flicked to Miles in warning as he ended the conversation by walking to the door.

 

“Rachel, come sit down,” Miles advised, placing a hand on her back as he guided her to the sofa. 

 

“But, Miles,” Rachel protested between gritted teeth as he forced her down. 

 

“Rachel, please remember why I took you and ran in the first place.” He fell silent when the door opened and Jeremy returned, followed by several maids carrying trays, being supervised by a girl only a few years older than Charlie.

 

Once the table was set, Alice turned to Jeremy. “Is there anything else, Captain Baker?” 

 

“Why don’t you see if there’s anything you can do to help the First lady with the baby,” Jeremy suggested as he kept one eye on Rachel and the silverware. 

 

“Yes, Sir,’ Alice answered quickly as she made her way to the President’s bedroom, knocking softly. “It’s Alice, Sir,” she answered to the voice behind the door, disappearing behind it a few moments later.  

 

Jeremy poured coffee as they settled around the table, making sure to put himself on the other side of Rachel as they patiently waited for Charlie and Bass to join them. It wasn’t but a few minutes before their door opened and Bass stepped out, scanning the room, before turning back to Charlie who was still talking to Alice. 

 

“Charlie, she’ll bring him to you as soon as she’s finished. He’ll be fine,” he soothed, holding out his hand for her take. 

 

Taking his hand, Charlie looked back distractedly. “But she’s not Martha, she doesn’t know him, Bass,” Charlie sniffed as she looked up at the table, suddenly going quiet.

 

“It’s going to be hard to replace Mrs. Beasley,” Jeremy said, his throat closing up for a moment as he raised his coffee cup in a salute to the fallen woman. “The woman was a Saint putting up with the two of you.”

 

“I don’t know what we’re going to do without her,” Charlie sniffed again, ignoring the two elephants in the room as Bass held her chair out.

 

“Are you talking about Martha Beasley?” Miles asked, taking a good look at his daughter and best friend. 

 

Bass nodded as Charlie poured them both a cup of coffee. “Yes. I assigned Martha to look after Charlie when she first arrived. She even helped deliver Ethan. Along with the three of us she was the only person allowed to care for him.” 

 

Charlie gave Bass a watery smile as he gave her hand a squeeze. 

 

“Charlie?” Rachel finally said, leaning forward towards her daughter, “Do you know who I am?”

 

“Yes, I know who you both are. I suppose I should say thank you for returning our son, but I’m not inclined to do that until I know that you weren’t working with Neville to kidnap our child and return here the celebrated heroes of the Republic.” 

 

Everyone sat stunned at her accusation, until Bass turned a suspicious eye upon the couple, the wheels in his head turning as Charlie’s wild theory suddenly made all the sense in the world.

 

“Miles?” Is that true?” Bass demanded, turning to look at the man sitting next to him. 

 

“No, it’s not true!” Miles hissed, looking at Bass like he’d lost his mind. “You know me better than that!” 

 

“Then, what is the truth?” Charlie asked, laying her napkin beside her plate as she stared Miles down. “Explain to me why the Butcher of Baltimore, a man who didn’t think twice of leaving his niece and nephew motherless, would have the good conscience to return his best friend's son. After all, we know how you treat blood.” 

 

“Oh, Charlie. Charlie it wasn’t like that at all!” Rachel exclaimed. “It was me, it was all me…” she trailed off as Charlie calmly shut her down with nothing more than a look.  

 

“Charlie?” Bass questioned, looking over at his wife. 

 

“My Dad told me just weeks before his death that should anything happen to him I was to come here and ask for you. I didn’t understand at first, but it wasn’t hard to put together once I arrived,” Charlie explained, as she stared at Miles and Rachel. “Martha was the worst gossip and get that one drunk and he sings like a Canary,” she said, pointing at Jeremy with an affectionate grin. 

 

“You weren’t here, but Bass was,” Charlie accused Miles before turning to her husband, lifting a hand to caress his cheek as Rachel looked on with something akin to horror on her face. 

 

“He took me in and shared my burden, keeping his own to himself. I can’t imagine the turmoil my appearance must have caused in the beginning between thoughts of Shelly and knowing who my parents were.” 

 

“I know why you left,” she said turning back towards Rachel and Miles. “I know all about the lies, and the gaslighting and the betrayal; and honestly, If you could do that to my husband, how am I supposed to trust that you wouldn’t do that to me, or to your own grandson?”

 

“Charlie, please, let us explain,” Rachel begged tearfully as she pulled out the flyers with her daughter’s likeness on them. 

 

“Kid, how do you know what gaslighting is?” Jeremy asked, leaning to the side, ignoring Rachel. 

 

“Jeremy!” Bass and Miles said in unison, causing Charlie to purse her lips. If you looked closely you could see the friendship right under the surface waiting to be glued back together. 

 

Standing, Charlie held out her hand for the flyers, looking them both over before looking back at her parents. “Personally, I have no use for either of you. However, I know how much Bass and Jeremy both valued Miles friendship, so I’ll leave that up to them. As for you,” she said to Rachel, “If you decide to stay, it’s with the understanding that you do the actual work you promised you would do. I simply don’t have time for any of your games.” 

 

When Alice called to her from the bedroom, Charlie looked to Bass. “I”m going to feed Ethan and then send him out to the gardens with Alice for thirty minutes or so.”

 

When Bass patted her hip absent-mindedly, his gaze holding steady on Miles, Charlie bent down to whisper in his ear. “How would you like to make me scream with my parents in the house?” 

 

When she pulled back and he met her eyes, Bass could already feel a heated flush making it’s way up his chest as his balls pulled up in excitement. When she licked her lips, he nearly bit his bloody.  

 

Bass straightened in his chair with a cough. “Jeremy, please show Rachel and Miles to the guest room across the hall while you see to having the Neville’s place readied for them. And not the usual gullible Privates for the door. I’d like someone with their wits about them.” he further ordered looking straight at Rachel. “And triple the guards on Alice and Ethan, please.” 

 

Jeremy eyed Bass suspiciously as he rose from his place at the table. “Sure Boss, whatever you say. Right this way, Folks,” Jeremy said, crossing to the door, waiting for Miles and Rachel to join him.

 

An hour later and the muffled sounds of Charlie’s cries could be heard over the bed frame banging against the wall.

 

Downstairs, where he stood at the entrance to Bass’ office, Jeremy could just pick out the sound of Miles cussing a blue streak over the cacophony of sex, ending with the slamming of a door.

 

Holding his breath along with everyone else in the hall, they listened as Charlie and Bass climaxed together, a slow clap from the Privates finally breaking the silence. 

 

With a chuckle, Jeremy turned just in time to usher Alice and her charge into the Presidential office, ordering tea and cookies to pass the time before the two came looking for their son. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the last chapter was the last chapter. I had debated on writing an epilogue and tossed the idea around with Romeo who gave me a few suggestions, and then I realized that A03 in all it's glory put in a ? for the number of chapters, leading several of you to believe that there would in fact be more to this story. I know as a reader there's nothing I hate worse than waiting for that last chapter only to find out there isn't one.
> 
> So, this is for all of you who took the time to leave such lovely, lovely comments on this fic. You can't believe just how inspiring a few words can be. It's been great to find my Charloe groove again and I have more stories than I can shake a stick at in progress. I hope to see you again soon.

It took months, if not years for Miles and Rachel to work their way back into their family. Miles, who took it upon himself to follow up any leads about Jason Neville, would spend weeks away from the Capitol, but always returned ready to spend as much time with Ethan and Charlie as he could. 

 

Rachel had earned her way back into Charlie's good graces by doing exactly as Charlie had demanded. And while she had made progress, she had laid things out for Charlie on why it really wouldn’t matter in the long run. Charlie, having been educated by Ben and Aaron, quickly caught on, but this time asked her mother to continue in the off chance that it would provide her children with a better world. 

 

And of course there was the night that Jeremy locked Bass and Miles in the basement with a bottle of whiskey, refusing to open the door until they hashed things out between them. 

 

Things had been easier after that.  

* * *

 

5 years later 

 

"Woah, little man! Where's the fire?" Miles asked, swinging the boy up on his hip as he handed his horse off, reaching out for the little girl who came toddling out the door behind her brother.   
  
"Come here, Princess," Miles chuckled, swinging the toddler up to his other hip as Jeremy came chasing behind, sighing in relief when he saw Miles.   
  
"Thank God you're here," Jeremy said, looking a bit rough around the edges.   
  
"Where are their parents?" Miles asked between making chomping noises as Ava stuck her fingers in his mouth.   
  
"Mama’s baby’s coming!" Ethan said excitedly as he wriggled out of his Papa's grasp, darting back into the hall, making Jeremy groan.   
  
"Being a Godfather is not all it's cracked up to be," he puffed as Miles deposited Ava into his arms, taking off at a sprint.

* * *

 

  
Grinning, Miles burst into their bedroom, pausing to take in the scene in front of him. 

“Well?” He asked, crossing the room to get a peek at his newest grandchild cradled in Charlie’s arms as he nursed for the first time. 

“It’s a boy,” Bass told him with a beaming smile. 

Miles returned the smile. “Congratulations, he’s beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Charlie replied softly, running a finger along the boy’s cheek. “We wanted a few minutes to ourselves before calling in the calvary.” 

"Where’s Rachel? I thought she was going to be here?" Miles asked, realizing that she was missing.    
  
Bass gave Charlie a look. "Someone didn’t bother to tell anyone she was in labor till the last second."   
  
“Everybody’s a critic, little boy," Charlie murmured to the baby who was looking up at his mother.   
  
Miles gave a soft chuckle as he leaned down to kiss the top of his daughter's head. 

“Did you just get home?” Charlie asked, taking her eyes off her son to look up at her father. 

“Yeah, but it can wait. This is more important.” Miles assured her. 

“Nothing’s more important than my children’s safety,” Charlie proclaimed with an arched brow. 

Miles huffed at her obstinacy. “It was him. He was given the choice of being brought back here for trial or being executed on the spot. He chose the latter.”

Miles watched as Charlie leaned her forehead against Bass’ jaw, a tear running down her cheek at the news. She had spent the last four years lying awake at night worried that the man who kidnapped and sold her child would return, and this time she would have even more to lose than she did the first time. 

Bass cupped her cheek with his hand, kissing her face softly at the news, whispering how much he loved her. He had worried himself sick over Charlie’s mental and physical health as she began to have panic attacks during her pregnancies, and he would often find her hovering over the kids’ beds during the middle of the night. 

Miles took a step back. “I’ll give you two some time alone.”

Bass nodded as Charlie shifted in his arms with a moan.

* * *

 

An hour later, Bass made his way carefully downstairs, his son in his arms as he joined his family in the living room while Charlie slept upstairs.  

“Daddy!” Ethan cried as his father entered the room. 

“Hey, little man!” Bass replied, moving to the couch so that Ethan and Ava could see their baby brother. 

Picking up Ava, Rachel placed her on her lap as she sat next to Bass on the couch.   “Look Ava, here’s your baby brother!” Rachel told the little girl, who reached out to pat the baby gently.

“Bubby,” she said softly, smiling up at her Daddy. 

“That’s right, Princess,” Bass said, leaning forward. “Give me a kiss, baby girl.” 

Ava giggled as she kissed her father.

“Daddy, what’s his name?” Ethan asked from where he stood inspecting his brother’s tiny features. 

“That’s a good question. Mommy and I haven’t decided. What do you think we should name him?”

“Wake,” Ethan answered with a firm nod of his head. 

“Wake?” The three men in the room asked at once.

“Why, Wake, Ethan?” Rachel asked her grandson whom was looking quite proud of himself. 

“Because every time Mommy was in my room she said it was because he waked her up,” he explained in perfect five-year old logic. 

Rachel smirked as she looked at Miles. 

“Wake Monroe, Ava, what do you think of that?” Rachel asked.

The little girl nodded with a grin as she happily clapped. 

“I think your mommy is probably gonna regret this particular decision,” Bass said with a smile as his family crowded around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for all of those who read this story and didn't bother to Kudo or Comment, why not? I'd be curious to hear.


End file.
